


The Prank War

by KINGRACETRACK



Category: Newsies, Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Lodging House, M/M, Prank War, Pranks, soft, soft ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGRACETRACK/pseuds/KINGRACETRACK
Summary: An ongoing prank war between the two boys come to an end, calling it truce and finishing the day together in the lodging housei’m bad at summary’s wbk
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Ralbert - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, it’s my first ralbert story so i’m still getting use to their hc’s and i’ll be sure to put more in future works .
> 
> i’m also on twitter @/KINGRACETRACK - follow me, i don’t bite :)

“ALBERT!” Race’s loud voice rings through the bedrooms

“Albert?’ Elmer sleepily groans from the bed next to them, “What did you do?”

“Nothin’!” They say surprisingly calmly. 

“Doesn’t sounds like nothin’. If he kills you just tell him to do it quietly”

With a smile on their face, they turn to Elmer who has already fallen back to sleep. The sound of footsteps quickly approach.

“WHAT THE FUCK ALB?.”

Albert stands from their bed when Race turns the corner, his face red and chest rising. At the sound of their shouting, the newsies all groan and scream for quiet as they try and sleep. 

“Yes?” Albert speaks softly

“You-“ he pants a little as he’s just ran from where his bed is located, two rooms away. “You put a fucking rat in my bed whilst I was sleeping!” 

“I don’t know what you’re on about I’ve been here all night.” Albert returns to their bed, leaning up against the wall. 

“Don’t bullshit me Alb.” Race places his hands on his hips waiting for them to speak. His silence makes Albert look up smiling. 

“What are you looking at?” 

“You look so cute with your messy hair and baggy trousers.” Albert points to his feet which are covered by his pyjama trousers. 

“I’m mad, you can’t go calling me cute.” He attempts to flatten his hair down but Albert walks over and grabs his hands before placing a kiss on his lips. 

“I’m mad.” Race repeats, pouting his lips

“Okay okay I’m sorry.” Albert holds their hands up, almost as a surrender. 

“A rat? Whilst I’m sleeping? Really?” 

Albert takes a step back, “Hey I had to get revenge for when you put those bugs in all my stuff!” 

Race pouts again and squints his eyes half shut before replying, “Call it truce?”

“I don’t know, this prank war is pretty fun.” Racer frowns, “Okay okay truce.”

He yawns and rubs his eyes before Albert runs their fingers through his blonde hair, “You should go.”

“And let you put another rat in my bed?”

“We called Truce.” Albert Laughs. “Go to bed. Or you could stay here for a while.” 

Race looks around at all the beds.

“Everyone’s asleep.” 

Albert sees a small smile curl on Race’s lips. “Come here.” They hold his hand and pulls him over to his bed, which is surprisingly big enough for the both of them. 

As they sit down, Race places his head on their shoulder as they link arms and intertwine fingers. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Maybe you should stay?” Albert whispers. 

“Yeah?” Race looks up at them, a small smile creeping on his face

“Yeah.” Albert’s lips curl into an even bigger smile. 

Racer nods, giving Albert the green light to grab the cover and place it over them. They both scoot down into the bed, Alb opens his arms for Race to move closer and rest his head on their chest. As their arms wrap around eachother, Race falls asleep first to the sound and rhythm of Albert’s breathing. Leaving Alb stroking his hair and occasional placing a soft kiss on his forehead before they soon drop off with their head on his.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, check out my other works! i’m also on twitter @/KINGRACETRACK - follow me, i don’t bite :)


End file.
